


Everything feels better when you're here

by kbinbi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Chengui, Fluff, M/M, Sick Chengcheng, This is another piece of ugly work, questionable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbinbi/pseuds/kbinbi
Summary: Chengcheng is sick and despises medicines, Linkai knows better.





	Everything feels better when you're here

Cheng woke up to several messages on his phone, all from the same person who has been texting him hours before he fell asleep earlier.

_are you feeling better?_

  
_stay in bed, don't even think of getting up._

  
_already at the airport. see you._  
_drink your meds._

He frowned as he read the last message, both of them knew he hates medicines, those pills are annoying, especially the bitter ones, he can taste those in his mouth for days. He despises them. End of story. 

He sat up, then faltered as the room tilted on his vision, he flopped back down, debating whether to call Linkai but he chose not to. Calling for help would only put unnecessary stress to the other and he knew he must be tired as well. He's fine surely. Just some random fever.

He managed to sit up again, ignoring the wavering of his vision and pulling himself to his feet - a bad idea, he realized, when he staggered and fell on his knees.

He stayed down, eyes drifting shut. Alright. He could do this. He just needed to reach his dresser, put on an appropriate outfit, since his shirt is now wet with sweat. He stumbled into the corner of his dresser, the sharp edge impacting his side. He collapsed against it, vision fully flickering out for a brief, terrifying second. He clung to the piece of furniture, weak hands searching for a shirt when the door barged open revealing a worried Linkai.

"I told you to stay in bed!" the older was furious, but rushes to his side nontheless, grabbing his hips, steadying him.

"I- im fine. I'm just trying to get some shirt. I'm sweating" he reasoned out, pouting as he sees the older's annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, are you alright?" Linkai pressed a hand on his forehead, he groaned uncomfortably, despite the touch being warm he can still feel his body shivering.

Linkai walked him to the bed. 

"I'm cold" he whined, voluntary raising his hands as the older helped him through his shirt. 

"I'm going to get you something to keep you warm" hands brushing back the fringes of hair sticking on his forehead.

"I'm pretty sure you have more exciting ways to keep me warm" he teased. 

"Silly" the older soft flicked his forehead. "Stay here"

Cheng huffed as the older went out of the room. He blames himself for catching a cold, feeling bad because he wasn't able to join his group promoting in Bangkok, he tried reasoning out that he'll be fine but their manager opposed asking him to rest on their dorms instead.

He stays still, missing the presence of Linkai straight away. He smiles to himself, the older looks like a mess, still wearing the same shirt he was wearing earlier when he asked him to sent photos, his hair dried with the artificial color the stylists used. He look good, Cheng wants to grip those hairs while -- he shook his head from his train of thoughts. He's sick and a boner is super unnecessary. He distracts himself by staring blankly up at the ceiling willing himself to calm down convincing himself that he's not ill and it will all be fine. Now that Linkai's here.

Linkai returns in the room sitting at the edge of bed.

"Take these" worry still etched on his face, pills and a glass of water on his hands.

Cheng immediately panics at the sight of the tablets. "Noooo! I'm not going to take those stupid pills! They taste horrible!" pushing the older's hands away.

The older sighed. Now he had to take care of a stubborn boyfriend too.

"Cheng you have to... just take them please" placing the glass of water on the table near the younger's bed.

"Don't want to" grabbing his phone ignoring Linkai's demands.

Silence filled the room apart from the sounds of Cheng tapping on his phone. He can feel the older staring at him and he doesn't care not when he insists to take those ugly pills. Just as he thought he won the argument, a pair of legs slung across him straddling his body, a palm splayed against his chest, pushing him further on the bed's headboard.

"W-what are y- you doing?"

He doesn't get the answer as Linkai leans, draping his body over him, clashing their mouth together, lips too eager parting his own.

"mMhm" he moaned as the kiss gets deeper, Linkai's hands pressed at the back of his neck giving it a light squeeze. Cheng felt light-headed as he felt a tongue forcing its way in exploring every inch of his mouth. His eyes flew open when Linkai's tongue slipped something,.

_Fuck! He could have known better._

He lets out a guttural moan but he couldn't move as the older's hands still at the back of his neck, holding him tight, yet gently while his other hand searches through the bedside table still kissing him.

He wants to spit it out but not when Linkai's brushing his teeth against his lips, nibbling at the bottom layer.

The other pulled back, breaking the kiss but not releasing his tight grip on his head. "Drink"

He immediately chugged the water offered in front of him, swallowing that terrible pill Linkai managed to sneaked in his mouth.

"I hate you!" chest heaving, still catching his breathe from their steamy kissing.

The older grinned, biting back a laugh because his trick worked.

"Happy now!?"

Linkai smiled, staring fondly at his boyfriend. He leans forward bringing his lips on the other's cheeks guiding him to lie back down. "You need to rest. Go to sleep"

"I'm fine!" Cheng whined, sounding childish, turning on his side, back turned away from the older.

Cheng felt the bed dipped, and suddenly an arm is wrapped around his waist, chest pressed against his back. "I'm sorry" a kiss pressed at the spot just below his ears.

Despite being upset, a smile creeped through his face, he can't afford to stay mad at the other not when he's just being petty and the other being restless and is still taking care of him.

He turned around facing the older, "I still hate you" voice muffled as he nuzzled against the other's chest.

Linkai laughed, stroking the younger's back. "Well aleast you got to take those pills, you can stay mad as much as you want babe" kissing the tip of the younger's nose.

Cheng still felt sick to his core, but with Linkai's warmth enveloping him, he definitely feels better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Chengcheng is feeling better. TT  
> This isn't proofread bc I'm lazy and I really don't write that well, just dropping this for the sake of Chengui tags. lmao


End file.
